


下擒上答Chapter42

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter42

　　顾渊后背紧贴着池边，高度警惕地看着朝自己走来的男人。  
　　无法不承认的是，论体格、论身高、论力量，他都不是池虞的对手。  
　　“对、对了，这个温泉是天然的还是人工的呀？水质好像跟普通温泉不太一样……”  
　　在被搂住腰前，顾渊再次试图岔开话题。  
　　池虞不为所动，左手握牢了顾渊的右腰，右手绕到左腰后，大力揉捏起圆臀。  
　　浑厚喘息的间隔里，回答道：“是天然温泉，我们脚下是一座死火山。”  
　　顾渊吃痛皱眉，哼唧一声，不放弃地追问：“那，那醴泽的醴，是桃李满天下的李？还是仁义礼智信的礼？”  
　　池虞低低笑起来，边说边抬起顾渊的一侧大腿，“都不是，是酉丰醴，美酒的意思。”  
　　怕顾渊还要插科打诨似的，补充道：“这座山的名字是云衢山，出自葛长庚的词，‘云衢高策青鸾鞚’。还有什么问题吗？”  
　　顾渊被噎得哑口无言。  
　　若非不合时宜，他必得好好鄙夷一番池虞附庸风雅故作清高的冠名癖。  
　　可惜他现在自身难保，再多的胡思乱想也只是浮光一掠。  
　　身体各处烙痕般的触感如此清晰切实，池虞的心思更是昭然若揭。  
　　那同蛇信一样灵活的手指如愿找到后方阵地，正在入口处徘徊磨蹭，指甲盖不时抠挠瓣瓣褶皱，弄得顾渊全身肌肉紧绷，脸上像打了麻药，毫无知觉地僵硬一片。  
　　池虞本想直接真枪实弹大举进犯，不想拿指头尝试了好几次都没能成功开疆拓土，只好暂时按兵不动，待破了第一重防线，后面的屠城杀俘岂不都由他说了算。  
　　这样想着，池虞笑道：“太久没和小渊共度良宵了，都快忘了是什么滋味了，小渊也忘得差不多了吧？后面可紧得很呢……”  
　　见顾渊羞赧偏过头去，池虞笑意愈浓，腾出一只手掰正了顾渊的脑袋，贴着耳畔慢慢呵气，“不用急，我们还有一整夜，哦，不止一整夜，可以慢慢回忆。”  
　　顾渊对这种下流话一向厌弃，也实在没法违心地给予回应，只得强忍呕酸水的冲动，不断说服自己无论如何挺过这一关。  
　　裸裎相对肌肤相亲本是情人间缱绻温馨的密事，然而所与非良人，所行非本愿，纵是身处良辰美景，既沾染了污浊情欲，再高洁雅清也当虚设了。  
　　池虞并未察觉顾渊的情非得已，此刻他犹如被狂风巨浪冲上沙岸，手脚都无需大脑来操纵，仅凭本能澎湃顺流而上。  
　　从前额吮至下唇，再从锁骨咬到乳尖，池虞上面痴迷放纵，下面却不得其法，好不容易挤进去一点，立马又被紧涩甬道推搪了出来，偏偏顾渊不停哭脸喊疼，弄得他进退两难。  
　　“等我一下。”  
　　池虞忽然放开顾渊，转身走出了温泉，正当顾渊额手称庆之时，又拿了瓶东西回来了。  
　　“这是……”  
　　顾渊看着写满外文的精美小瓶，疑惑和不安扑满神经。  
　　“Lubricant，小渊博闻强识，一定知道是什么。”池虞笑得不怀好意。  
　　“……润、润滑剂？”犹豫半晌，顾渊猜道。  
　　“错了，是……”池虞不动声色地贴近顾渊，一手按压出透明液体，涂匀指尖后，找准幽径使劲一戳，“催情剂。”  
　　“呃——”  
　　耳边邪恶的声音刚落，两股间就有滑腻的节状物递送进来，顾渊倏地大惊失色，周身毛骨悚然，像是正竭力奔逃猎人追捕的野兔突然掉进了陷阱，由内及外的恐惧将他重重裹束，压制得他不能呼吸。  
　　“你……你给我用……春药？”  
　　随着后庭第二根手指的侵入，内壁四里已抹满粘液，原本逼仄难受的地方竟意外地扩张了许多，不仅如此，顾渊甚至觉得体内变得燥热，口喉更是干涩。  
　　而池虞的回复则是在幽穴里恶意地打了几转，然后观察着顾渊魂飞魄散的表情，嗤地一声笑出来，“骗你的，只是普通的润滑剂而已。”  
　　“虽然我很想这样做，但你身体刚恢复，还承受不了药物刺激，所以，来日方长……”  
　　男人嗓音沙哑，眸中淬火一般，除了性欲还是性欲。  
　　说着，充当马前卒的手指功成身退，缓缓抽离禁处。  
　　顾渊正要松口气，池虞的大掌就扣住了他的膝弯，然后顺势往上一提，使整个隐私区域赫然呈现。  
　　池虞如同发现了新大陆，又惊又喜地感叹：“原来小渊柔韧度这么好，难道练过舞蹈？”  
　　以这般难堪的姿势搬开腿，顾渊心里千百倍的羞愤，却又挣脱不得，抗拒不能，只好惨兮兮地嚷道：“没有啦，这个姿势我好难受，还是……不要这样吧……”  
　　哪知这娇软似水的嗓音恰如最猛的迷情药，瞬时激得池虞兴致更甚，饥枯弥久的阳具早已梆硬，抵在蜜穴前跃跃欲试，亟待冲进顾渊身体里，搅他个天翻地覆。  
　　“乖，忍一下，放松些，马上就舒服了。”  
　　池虞嘴上柔声哄着，底下却丝毫不留情面，炽热的巨物借助余留的润滑液，猛地一个顶撞，楔入秘境深处。  
　　“啊——”  
　　后庭传来剧痛，顾渊瞳孔骤然一缩，惨嚎出声。  
　　仍是熟悉的铭肌镂骨的痛，记忆在被进入的一刹那尽皆唤醒，此时与彼刻交叠，劈裂他的躯壳，贯穿他的骨骼，触激他的神经，溶解他的血液——  
　　最后，溃灭他的灵魂。  
　　顾渊试着闭上眼，不去见证这场惨厉的败仗，下唇咬出血腥锈味，他也恍若不知。  
　　“看我，小渊，睁开眼，看着我。”  
　　池虞感觉自己要疯了，任何语言都难以描述他当下的欢欣愉悦，就像浑然天成的榫契合进量身定做的卯，在最亲密的交融里，咔的一声，将二者死死缠扣羁绊，除非焮天铄地付之一炬，否则今生今世都不得与其分离。  
　　他凶狠地抽插着，每一次撞击都用尽全力，灼热硬挺的性器连根埋进温暖洞穴，仔细探秘每一厘软壁，浅浅拔出，再深深捣入，铆劲律动，奋力起伏，任凭顾渊怎么哭诉哀求，也不愿停滞半分。  
　　顾渊一张脸痛苦扭曲，被要求开启的眼皮在激烈的顶弄下簌簌发抖，额发上未干的水珠一颗颗摔打在眼角鼻梁，混着不知是汗还是泪的液体，不时渗进根本无法闭合的嘴里。  
　　“小渊，小渊。”  
　　池虞双目炙热，喘吁沉沉，遒劲手掌掐搓着顾渊胸前娉婷而立的樱果，着迷似地连声唤道。  
　　“……呜嗯……啊……不……不要了……”  
　　正经受挫骨折磨的人无暇分神，下身被来来回回捅劫攫夺，泪早已湿了满面，紧攥的拳亦无力松开，只有嗓子里不由自主地发出破碎悲鸣。  
　　“……真的……不行了……求、求……呃啊——”  
　　这一声声绝望的告饶飘到池虞耳里，却是最佳的呻吟趋奉，当即兴会淋漓，腰一狠顶，热潮便再次把顾渊吞没。  
　　“不急，我们还有很多、很多时间……”  
　　池虞徐徐吐出灼烫的字句，猛烈的冲撞彻底攻破顾渊的城防，顷刻之间，将最嗜血的自己，也最赤诚的自己，全部，烙印在身下人的骨髓里。  
　　不泯，不息。


End file.
